Hotten Police Station
Hotten Police Station is the main police station in Hotten. At one time, a local village police station was located in the now-Mulberry Cottage in Beckindale. Over the years, many characters have been through its doors. Employees that regularly attend to the villagers of Emmerdale include PC Mike Swirling, DS Jason Wise, PC James Pierce and PC Craig Bishop. Over the years, many full-time residents of Emmerdale have worked at the police station, including Angie Reynolds, Grace Barraclough, Donna Windsor and Harriet Finch. Incidents *1986: Harry Mowlam is murdered. Matt Skilbeck is charged. *1986: Derek Warner is arrested for armed robbery in 1985, Harry's murder and taking Donald Hinton hostage in the Vicarage. *1988: Alan Turner is arrested for speeding and drink driving. *1990: Kim Tate's horse kicks Jock MacDonald. *1990: Mark Hughes is caught shoplifting. *1990: Kate Sugden runs over Pete Whiteley. *2002 - Officers Angie Reynolds and Adrien Collins in a car accident in pursuit of Cain Dingle. *2004: Andy Sugden shoots his father Jack. *2005: Zoe Tate suspected of assaulting Scott Windsor. *2006-2007: Who Killed Tom King? *2007: The Kings' are questioned after Grace Barraclough's death. *2007: Perdita Hyde-Sinclair proves that Rosemary King is still alive. *2008: Jasmine Thomas is questioned about Shane Doyle. *2008: Jasmine, Donna, Ross and Debbie are questioned about Shane's death. *2010: Questioning on Mark Wylde's death. *2010: Moira is caught with her daughter's drugs. *2011: Who attacked Cain Dingle? *2012: Who killed Carl King? *2013: Laurel Thomas confronts her carjacker. *2014: Sam Dingle is questioned about the Home Farm fire. *2014: Brenda Walker is caught shoplifting. *2014: Ketamine goes missing at Butlers Farm. *2014: Belle Dingle confesses to killing her best friend Gemma. *2014: Diane, Val and Eric are arrested for assaulting a police officer, criminal damage and assault, respectively. *2014: Sam attempts to flee with Belle. *2014: Kerry Wyatt commits bigamy. *2014: Cain Dingle is questioned about a stolen car at Donna's death scene. *2014: Megan Macey is suspected of trying to poison Charity Macey. *2015: Aaron Dingle is arrested for assaulting James Barton. *2015: Victoria Barton runs over Ashley Thomas. *2015: Robert Sugden is questioned about Katie's death. *2015: Inquiries about Robert's shooting. *2015: Chas Dingle stabs Diane in her sleep. *2015: Eric Pollard throws paint at Chrissie in court. *2016: Aaron reports his childhood abuse by his father. *2016: Belle and Lachlan break in and trash Angie's house. *2016: Cain Dingle beats up Holly's drug dealer. *2016: Lachlan White shot his granddad Lawrence. *2016: Finn Barton sells stolen goods. *2016: Chrissie White leaves sister Rebecca for dead. *2016-2017: Joanie Dingle is arrested for assault. *2017: Aaron is arrested for assaulting Kasim Sabet. *2018: Charity Dingle accuses DI Mark Bails of historical rape and abuse. *2018: Lachlan White goes on a crime and murder spree, murdering Gerry Roberts by bashing his head in with a rock, knocking Liv Flaherty unconscious and leaving her and Robert to die in the gassed house, kidnapping Rebecca, beating up Sam and holding Belle and Robert hostage until he is finally caught and arrested. *2018: Many villagers are questioned after Kim Tate is pushed off a balcony. Charity is arrested. *2019: Cain is arrested on suspicion of murdering Joe Tate. *2019: Kerry is questioned s questioned about the factory fire but puts the blame on Frank Clayton. Category:Locations Category:Buildings in Hotten